Over It!
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song.


_--Over It--_

_--Chapter 1--_

_--By: EvilEmmaEvans--_

-------------------------------------

_"Hi __Mrs. Danforth, is Chad home?" Taylor asked once Chad's mom had answered the door._

_"Hello Taylor, he's upstairs in his room, but I believe he's studying," Mrs. Danforth answered letting Taylor in._

_"Thank you," Taylor said as she walked up the stairs, curiosity filling her with each step that she took._

_--Knock, Knock--_

_A knock on the door made Chad and Sharpay jump apart._

_"Who is it?" Chad asked while throwing his clothes on and making sure Sharpay was doing the same, which she wasn't._

_"It's Taylor, may I come in?" Taylor said rolling her eyes._

_"Hold on a sec, Tay," Chad said, "put your clothes on," he whispered to Sharpay._

_"No," Sharpay said before grabbing Chad by the shirt and pulling him on top of her._

_"Chad," Taylor said as she slowly opened the door, only to see her boyfriend, nix that her ex-boyfriend on top of Sharpay._

_"We're over Danforth!" Taylor yelled before running down the stairs and out the front door._

_"Taylor, wait!" Chad yelled after her._

_"What's wrong with Taylor, Chad?" Mr. Danforth asked he walked through the front door._

_"I can't talk right now, dad," Chad said quickly before running out of the house._

_**Guy: Hello?**_

_**Girl: Hey you know what, I don't need this**_

_**I can't believe you**_

_**Over her and why do ya have to lie about it?**_

_**That's it, I'm over it**_

_"Is anyone home?" Taylor asked as she unlocked the front door of the Bolton house with a spear key._

_"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Troy asked coming down the stairs with a worried look on his face._

_"Are you busy?" Taylor asked as tears ran down her face._

_"No, I just finished my homework; what's wrong?" Troy asked pulling her into a hug._

_"I just caught Chad with Sharpay," Ta__y__lor explained._

_"Doing what?" Troy asked as he led her up to his room._

_"Does it matter? I just didn't know where else to go and I need to be with someone who can comfort me._

_"Then you came to the right place," Troy said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

_"What about you and Gabi?" Taylor asked as she pulled away._

_"She's going out with Ryan, besides, it wasn't working out for us, so we decided to stay friends and to see other people," Troy explained smiling._

_"So what does that mean for me?" Taylor asked._

_"Well it frees me to be with you, and you're now free to be with me," Troy said smiling at her._

_"True, but how do you know that I broke up with Chad?" Taylor asked._

_"You caught him with another girl, and it was Sharpay that he was with, so there is no possible way that you didn't break up with him," Troy said before leaning in to kiss her again, only to be stopped by her cell phone ringing._

_"It's Chad," Taylor said in a small voice._

_"Let me answer it," Troy said taking the phone from her._

_"Tay, listen, it wasn't what you think, we started off working on a project and then she started kissing me," Chad explained to Tory._

_"Oh, that's nice Chad, but this isn't Taylor, it's Tory, and you just made the biggest mistake in your life, so, don't ever try to talk to Taylor ever again, or I will personally hurt you," Troy said before hanging up._

_**Every time I saw you**__**Trying to pretend**__**Now I think you're caught in**__**A spin**__**Said that I could trust**__**You'd be my everything**__**Falling from the shadows**__**Now I see**__**All those times were wasted**__**When you tried to hide it from me**__****__--Next day at School--_

_"Taylor, you have got to let me explain, I __wasn't __making out with her, she was making out with me," Chad said as Taylor got her books out of her locker and ignored him._

_"Oh, hey Troy," Taylor said when she saw him walking toward her._

_"Hey baby… was he trying to talk to you?" Troy asked after they had shared a kiss that ticked Chad off._

_"I don't know, I wasn't listening if he was," Taylor said as she slammed her locker shut and walked off with Troy, hand-in-hand._

_**CHORUS:**__**I don't care what you're sayin'**__**I don't care what you're doin'**__**Never really had me**__**I'm over it**__**So why is it so hard to see**__**All the lies you tell me**__**I am getting out I'm moving on**__**I'm over it**__****__"So, what do you want to do after school today?" Troy asked Taylor as they walked to his locker so that he could get his stuff for History, which they had together._

_"I was thinking, we do our homework together, and then share a nice evening together with dinner and a movie," Taylor said as Troy opened his locker with his free hand._

_"Sounds good to me maybe we could invite Zeke, Martha, Jason and Kelsi to join us for dinner and the movie, or do you want to be alone?" Troy agreed._

_"That's fine, and if you wouldn't mind, we could ask Ryan and Gabi to also join us," Taylor said._

_"That would be fine, just as long as we don't include __**them**__ I'll be fine," Troy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple._

_"Okay, why don't we ask the others before class starts, that way, we all day to think of a place to go for tonight," Taylor said as they walked toward their US History class._

_**Tried to walk away**__**But my heart was sayin' no**__**Can't believe it took so**__**Long to go**__**Now the past is fading**__**I hardly know your name**__**Don't know what you're doin'**__**Ya lost the game**__**All those times were wasted**__**When you tried to hide it from **__**me **__****__(A/N: Troy and Taylor asked their friends to join them for dinner and a movie and they all said yes… so on with the story. – Emma_

_"Come on Taylor, why won't you talk to me or let me explain?" Chad asked as he followed her toward her locker at the start of lunch._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you, so can you go to your locker and yell into it?" Taylor asked as she turned the corner into the hallway that her locker was in… and there was Troy, just waiting for her._

_"I thought I told you to __**not**__ try and talk to my girlfriend again… or do you want to get pounded?" Troy asked glaring at Chad._

_"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to; so if I want to talk to Taylor, you can't stop me," Chad said standing up straight… which didn't help because he was still shorter then Troy._

_"Have you not gotten the clue that she doesn't want to talk to you, or are you just that stupid?" Troy asked before taking Taylor's hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss, which ticked Chad off even more once Taylor, deepened it._

_And to make matters worse for Chad, and better for Troy and Taylor, Taylor wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as he pushed them against a locker._

_"And you didn't do that for me because…?" Chad asked Taylor, while pulling them apart._

_"Because you never had the guts to kiss me at school, so there was no reason for me to deepen a kiss when we were alone," Taylor explained with a glare._

_"And that's the difference between you and me, Chad; I have guts to make out with my girlfriend in public and you don't," Troy said before letting Taylor get down and them walking away._

_"Hey Chad," Sharpay said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Oh, hey Sharpay," Chad said before gabbing her and shoving his tongue pretty much down her throat… to bad Troy and Taylor had already turned the corner._

_(A/N: Have any of you been able to see how evil I really am through this story yet? – Emma_

_**CHORUS:**__**I don't care what you're sayin'**__**I don't care what you're doin'**__****__**Never really had me**__**I'm over it**__**So why is it so hard to see**__**All the lies you tell me**__**I am getting out I'm moving on**__**I'm over it **__****__--After school--_

_"So, what are we doing first?" Jason asked as he, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, Ryan, Gabriella, Troy and Taylor met in front of the school._

_"We can go to my house to do our homework," Ryan offered._

_"No, __**they**__ might be there," Troy said glaring at Chad and Sharpay as they walked by holding hands._

_"Well, I might be able to convince them to go to his house," Ryan said shrugging._

_"No, let's just go to my house," Taylor said with an apologetic look._

_"Okay, we'll meet you there," Kelsi said as she and Jason headed to her car, Zeke and Martha headed to his car, Gabriella and Ryan headed to her car and Troy __and Taylor headed to his car._

_"So, baby, how are you doing? I mean I know it must be hard on you to see them in a total of 3 of your classes besides Homeroom," Troy asked once they had gotten into his truck._

_"It's been really hard, but mainly because after each class, he follows me to my locker trying to talk to me," Taylor said looking down._

_"I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you, because no one, especially you, should ever be treated this way," Troy said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Okay, thanks babe," Taylor said as they pulled out of the school driveway and onto the main road._

_**BRIDGE:**__**I don't care**__**I'm over it**__**never**__**I'm over it**__**So why is it getting**__**I'm over it**__****__"Okay, so let's do History first so that we get it out of the way… and were going to do this in pairs… that I choose," Taylor said once they had all gotten to her house and had something to drink._

_"Why can't we choose who we work with?" Gabriella asked as her hand moved farther up Ryan's leg._

_(A/N: Gabriella's hand started on Ryan's knee and then she moved it farther up his leg… and that's all I'm going to explain. – Emma_

_"That's why," Taylor said indicating Gabi's hand, making everyone laugh and Ryan and Gabriella blush._

_"Oh, okay, then you can pick," Gabi said in a small voice._

_"Okay, Zeke, you'll be working with Gabriella; Martha, you'll be working with Ryan; Jason, you'll be working with me; and Kelsi, you'll be working with Troy," Taylor said._

_"What subject do we work on after History?" Jason asked._

_"Whichever class the partners have together, then after that, whatever other homework you have," Taylor explained._

_"Okay," Jason said as Taylor sat down in front of him and just stared at her._

_"Jason, stop staring at Taylor's chest and open you History book," Troy and Kelsi said together._

_"Sorry," Jason said smiling a small smile._

_**CHORUS**____**I don't care what you're sayin'**__**I don't care what you're doin'**__**Never really had me**__**I'm over it**__**So why is it so hard to see**__**All the lies you tell me**__**I am getting out I'm moving on**__**I'm over it **__****__After everyone was done with all of their homework, which surprisingly only took them a total of 30 minutes, all of them went home to change for the movie and then they met up at the restaurant._

_"Welcome to Applebee's, how many are in your party?" one of the waitresses asked when they had walked in._

_"8 of us__," Troy said._

_"Okay, can you follow me please?" the waitress said smiling, "your server will be right with you," she said before walking away._

_"Thank you," Troy said smiling._

_"Okay, we can split the bill into four, and the guys will pay, but ladies, were on a tight budget," Zeke said smiling._

_"Duly noted," Martha said smiling._

_"Real funny, I was saying that because we're also going to be paying for the movie," Zeke said._

_"Oh uh, Hurricane Chadpay just walked in," Ryan said glancing over at the door._

_"Just great," Taylor muttered._

_"Don't worry, Tay, I'll take care of everything if they come over," Troy said rubbing her back._

_"Thanks Troy," Taylor said and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"I'm sorry, but the group over there said they only had 8 people in their party, not 10 and they all came in together, so I can't let you join them," everyone heard the waitress say._

_"They must've made a mistake, because we're here with them," Chad said in a somewhat threatening voice._

_"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit somewhere else," the waitress said trying to remain clam._

_"Is something wrong here?" the manager asked coming over._

_"As a matter of fact sir,__ your employee here is not letting us sit with our friends when they accidentally told her that there were 8 people in the party instead of 10," Chad explained._

_"Come with me please," the manager said leading Chad and Sharpay over to the table where everyone else was sitting, "excuse me, I hate to bother you all, but who told the waitress that sat you how many were in your party?" he asked._

_"That was me, sir," Troy said standing up._

_"Did you accidentally tell her that there were 8 instead of 10?" the manager asked._

_"No sir, it was not an accident, we did not ask anyone to meet us here except for the 8 sitting at this table, and to add to that, we don't know these people," Troy said indicating Chad and Sharpay._

_"What do you mean you don't know us? You and I have been like brothers since pre-school!" Chad exclaimed._

_"Then I'm sorry sir, but you and you're girlfriend will have to be seated somewhere else, or be removed from the premises," the manager said turning to Chad and Sharpay._

_"Let's just go Chad," Sharpay said._

_"I'm not quite ready to leave," Chad said before walking over and punching Troy in the nose, "that's for taking Taylor away from me," he said then kicked him, "and that's for everything else that you did to her in front of me," he said, "oh and to prove that I have guts to make-out with my girlfriend in public…" he finished pulling Sharpay toward him and shoved his tongue down her throat again… only to be pulled away from her by Ryan and being dragged out of the restaurant by security._

_"Are you okay?" Ryan asked Sharpay._

_"That's the second time he has shoved his tongue down my throat today… and Taylor, I'm sorry, he had started making out with me and when you saw us together, that was me wanting more from him," Sharpay said._

_"It's okay Sharpay," Taylor said._

_**CHORUS**____**I don't care what you're sayin'**__**I don't care what you're doin'**__**Never really had me**__**I'm over it**__**So why is it so hard to see**__**All the lies you tell me**__**I am getting out I'm moving on**__**I'm over it **__'You've reached the voicemail of Chad Danforth, if your listening to this, then I wasn't able to answer my phone, or my phone is off. Please leave a message after the beep with you name and number and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.' BEEP._

_"Hey Chad… it's Taylor and Sharpay… we're just calling to let you know that we feel no guilt in being with you for however short amount of time it was… also… NEVER CALL, TEXT, E-MAIL, WRITE OR TALK TO US EVER AGAIN! Bye."__**I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it**_

-------------------------------------

_--End Chapter 1--_

_(A/N: I hope you liked the __story__. Please read my other stories. __–__ Emma)_


End file.
